


Stiles' Gentle Care Play Time

by Lolastar231, Pennywhistle



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Feels, Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic, M/M, Ridiculousness, non!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 15:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1609685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolastar231/pseuds/Lolastar231, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pennywhistle/pseuds/Pennywhistle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No but</p>
<p>Little werewolf kids having a designated hour of Gentle Play where they’re allowed to handle rabbits and kittens and gerbils to teach them about control and patience and respect for other life</p>
<p>Little werewolf kids sniffing and staring wide-eyed at the tiny creatures and asking about the hum of their heartbeats and what do they eat and are they scared of werewolves???</p>
<p>Little werewolf kids solemnly chanting the mantra: ‘A Friend Is A Friend, No Matter How Small, Fangs Or Fur, The Forest Is Home To All!’ at the start of each hour</p>
<p>One little werewolf kid getting scratched by a ten-week-old tabby and dropping his fangs on reflex before bursting into tears</p>
<p>Little werewolf kids with baby animals *_*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stiles' Gentle Care Play Time

 

No but

Little werewolf kids having a designated hour of Gentle Play where they’re allowed to handle rabbits and kittens and gerbils to teach them about control and patience and respect for other life

Little werewolf kids sniffing and staring wide-eyed at the tiny creatures and asking about the hum of their heartbeats and what do they eat and are they scared of werewolves???

Little werewolf kids solemnly chanting the mantra: ‘A Friend Is A Friend, No Matter How Small, Fangs Or Fur, The Forest Is Home To All!’ at the start of each hour

One little werewolf kid getting scratched by a ten-week-old tabby and dropping his fangs on reflex before bursting into tears

Little werewolf kids with baby animals *_*

I totally want to write that too because omg dies of the cute. Can you imagine Derek just standing there a little bit helplessly as baby Cora cuddles the world's cutest kitten in the world ever, being so careful and gentle,  and then he looks up and he spots Stiles, who's maybe...the baby animal's caretaker? IDK. And they share this smile and Stiles is beautiful with  big eyes and soft lashes but a mouth made for sinning but he has a shy disposition that endears him to all the weres in the area who feel strangely protective of him.  Derek takes his daughter Cora to Gentle Care every time because he likes watching Stiles with the little ones and he thinks Stiles is as fluffy as the animals in his cute anorak because it's winter and Derek wonders about cuddling him too? O.o.

OH MY GOD. YOU HAVE TO WRITE BABY CORA. And maybe baby Isaac keeps sneaking in while his dad is busy? because his dad won't take him to Gentle Care but he loves the puppies.  Stiles lets him stay because he knows how much Isaac looks forward to the fuzzy animals, and he's got suspicions about Mr Lahey so he wants to give Isaac a safe space in case anything bad happens. 

Baby Isaac sneaking in would be awesome, yes.  God, and Jackson just being a little pain in the ass, all self-entitled and full of beans in the beginning and yet he's the one who is the most gentle during Gentle Care Cuddle Time because he accidentally hurt his puppy once and his parents got so angry with the mess and his crying that they couldn't deal and so they sent the dog to the pound because it was just easier to not have to deal with it and now Jackson's worried that if he makes friends with anything and shows too much care, it will keep happening.  And Isaac learns from Cora how to be brave and Derek really doesn't like the way Lahey Snr watches his son with such intent or how he pushes Stiles around and how he's carelessly hurtful towards Isaac.

And then Lydia (she's older, but maybe 9 instead of 4-5? Whatever, Jackson's in awe of her) comes up to baby jackson with a kitten who is as much of a pain in the butt as he is, and the kitten doesn't let him be nervous. Asshole (which is Stile's private name for the kitten) just bats at Jackson until he opens his arms, and jumps right in and doesn't leave Jackson alone until it's time to go. And it keeps happening Every. Single. Week. until even the Wittemores are convinced and take the kitten (because all the GC animals are rescues) home with them. Asshole is the best cat ever.

And for further DIES, Stiles gets another bunch of puppies in halfway through the winter session, and one of the pups, a little husky named Snowball (don't ask, her foster family had 4yo girls) has only three legs because she got hit by a car. She's older than the other puppies, but Stiles thinks she needs to be around people so she gets to come to GC anyway. She can't romp around with the other puppies and kids, so she hangs back with Derek (who is super protective of Cora and has to watch the whole session, which obviously terrifies Stiles at first but he gets used to it) when she gets tired and even though it takes a while Derek warms up to the grumpy (because all husky pups look grumpy) little furball.

And Stiles falls in love with how kind Derek is to the handicapped puppy (Which what? Stiles thought this dude was an asshole but he's a total marshmellow!) and ends up helping Derek and Cora set up their house for Talia. Because of course they named her Talia. Because this plot bunny is a DICK.

And Stiles, man. Stiles can't figure out how a guy like Derek is single? I mean, he obviously got with a girl because Cora. And Stiles has eyes and the guy's hot like lava but intimidating with the eyebrows and the flexing of his shoulders when he crosses his arms over his chest making him look like the Big Bad Wolf himself, which he is, but whatever. And yet, when he crouches down next to Cora and makes her be gentle with Talia his face relaxes for a bit and his eyes go soft and careful like he's holding back his emotions a little.  But then, Lahey Snr. comes in, loud and mean, smelling of dirt and decaying things and drags Isaac away early from class because there's graves to be dug for a funeral. And Isaac is sobbing with an edge of actual fear in his voice so Derek stands up and he just breathes in heavily, the way he does, making everyone in class aware that he's the Alpha and he might not be the biggest but he sure as hell is the meanest and then Lahey leaves Isaac behind with a nasty pinch that no one except Stiles really sees.  And before he can even react, Cora's right there, holding onto Isaac, making him cuddle Talia because cuddling Talia is the best ever. And Stiles smiles lightly at her, thinking how tough and resourceful she is, and when he looks up, Derek's watching him with an unreadable expression. And it makes his heart race a little and he knows Derek can hear it so he ducks his head a little and rubs his neck shyly.

DONE. Seriously though, I'm pretty sure we are just missing the bit where Talia get sick, and Derek freaks out completely because Dr Deaton isn't picking up the phone, and so he calls Stiles (who gave him his number in a fit of optimism, but Derek thought it was just like an emergency contact courtesy thing Stiles gives all the parents so he never called which made Stiles sad) who comes right over. Stiles stays through the night with Talia, who just ate some bad plants playing outside (Derek rips up everything the next day and spends a fortune on only dog friendly greenery for the yard)

And then in the morning, after FINALLY getting a few hours of sleep Derek comes downstairs to see Stiles asleep on the couch with Talia on his stomach and a little sneaky Cora sleeping on the floor next to the couch. Derek swears he put her to bed, but she must have snuck down to be nearer to her dog. And Derek realizes exactly how screwed he is when he sees his little family all together. He doesn't remember when this sweet, hyper guy wiggled his way into his family of two, but Derek never wants him to leave. And he knows Stiles is attracted to him, hello werewolf, but he's not been sure it was worth the effort to try anything until now. But he's still exhausted so he carefully lifts Talia (who is getting to be HUGE) off of Stiles and lies down next to him to fall right back asleep.

And obviously Stiles flails horribly when he wakes up, but Derek catches him before he falls off the couch. Stiles has all kinds of questions, but Derek just shuts him up with a kiss, and it's so unbelievably perfect.

Oh, and Cora and Talia take the opportunity to make a complete mess of the house, because duh.

***

SO MUCH FLAILING AND SO WE DECIDED TO POST THIS. 

**Author's Note:**

> So, thanks to a thing I reblogged this morning, Pennywhistle and I have been trading tweets and emails for most of the afternoon because this little ficklet would just not let go of either of us. So, this is the link to the original tumblr blog that started it all: 
> 
> http://howlnatural.tumblr.com/post/85600139774/no-but-little-werewolf-kids-having-a-designated
> 
> This is unbeta'd - actually taken straight from the emails we did and because it was just such hellafun, we thought we'd share! 
> 
> L & L xoxo - hope you guys enjoy it!


End file.
